Là où on s'aime il ne fait jamais nuit
by Yukiya-chan
Summary: Quand Horo se voit contraint d'aller dormir dans la même chambre que Ren... La proximité et les sentiments viennent perturber la paisible nuit de sommeil qui les attendait... Fanfic Horo x Ren lemon !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Yukiya-chan.

**Titre :** Là où on s'aime il ne fait jamais nuit.

**Genre :** Romance, humour, yaoi.

**Pairing :** Horo x Ren [yaoi - lemon].

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Bon et bien voici une petite fanfic de Horo et Ren (yaoi). C'est la première que je fais sur ce couple... Et la deuxième que je fais de ma vie xD lol. Bref j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si ce n'est que le début !! =) Lemon au deuxième chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les cris qui percent le silence. **

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur la grande maison des Asakura et les individus qui y logeaient s'étaient, pour la plupart, abandonné à un repos bien mérité après cette dure journée d'entrainement... Toutefois, il faut croire que pour certain d'entre eux, trouver le sommeil s'avérait moins aisé que prévu. En effet, Horo n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'il s'était couché. La température ambiante, plutôt basse pour la saison, y était pour quelque chose. Néanmoins, il reprochait en premier lieu son incapacité à s'endormir aux personnes qui occupaient la chambre voisine : Yoh et sa charmante fiancée... Pour faire court : Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ces deux là !Tandis que les cris satisfaits d'Anna gagnaient en intensité, Horo s'efforçait de ne pas y prêter attention, même si cela était difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible. Deux heures qu'il l'entendait geindre et hurlé à s'en arracher la mâchoire... Deux heures de trop pour le jeune aïnou qui finit par craquer.

_**- S'en est trop ! J'peux pas supporter ça une minute de plus ! Kami-sama au secours !!**_

Il se leva, bien décidé à protégé son ouïe de ces cris aliénés. Bien qu'il ne su pas vraiment où il allait trouver refuge, il sorti de sa chambre et déambula à travers les couloirs sombres et inquiétants de l'immense demeure. Elle était beaucoup plus sinistre la nuit et Horo sentit des frissons venir lui chatouiller la nuque à la vu de ces lieux si effrayants soient-ils. Bientôt, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité qui l'entourait et il se rendit compte que la chambre de Ren ne se trouvait pas bien loin de l'endroit où il était...

_**- Bon alors option 1 : Je fais demi-tour et je me tape les braillements des deux excités. Et option 2 : Je continue ma route et je me retrouve à pioncer avec le requin d'appartement... Kami-sama doit vraiment m'en vouloir pour m'infliger ça !!**_

Coincé entre deux solutions toutes aussi répugnantes l'une que l'autre à son goût, il se résigna à ouvrir la porte qui menait aux appartements de Ren en choisissant l'option 2. Horo s'imagina alors de la tête du jeune chinois quand il devrait le réveiller... Cela aurait pu le dissuadé aussitôt mais il n'avait aucune envie de subir une fois encore les hurlements de cette charmante Anna. Le calme serein et doux qui embaumait la pièce agit sur lui comme un médicament anti maux de tête lorsqu'il pénétra à son intérieur...

_**- Mon dieu je revis ! J'me souvenais pas que le silence était aussi agréable à entendre.**_

A travers les couvertures du lit, disposé au centre de la pièce, on pouvait discerner le souffle régulier et paisible de Ren, ce qui indiquait que ce dernier dormait profondément. Le jeune aïnou s'approcha aussi discrètement que possible, retenant même sa propre respiration, pour ne pas réveillé l'endormi... Mais, bien qu'il ai fourni des efforts remarquables, lorsqu'il approcha sa main de l'épaule de Ren, ce dernier fit volte-face sur le divan et plaqua brusquement un poignard sur la gorge de l'intrus. Horo resta interdit, surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle son interlocuteur avait saisi l'arme se trouvant sur sa table de chevet.

_**- Horo ?**_

_**- Qui d'autre idiot ! T'in tu cherche vraiment à me tuer ou quoi ?!**_

Ren baissa son bras et dévisagea Horo avec un air à la fois étonné et furieux. Il devait sans doute lui en vouloir d'avoir fait irruption dans sa chambre sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation... Quoi de plus normal ? Le jeune aïnou, sentant le regard pesant et interrogateur de son coéquipier dessina un sourire innocent et aguicheur sur ses lèvres avant de se justifier.

_**- Et bien en fait... Est-ce que ça te dérange si je dors ici ?**_

Ren écarquilla les yeux, de manière si exagéré que c'était à se demander si ses globes oculaires n'allaient pas sortir de leurs orbites. Il cessa instantanément de réagir, comme si son cerveau s'était fixé sur la fonction "arrêt" pendant une dizaine de seconde. Puis l'un de ses neurones alla appuyer sur le bouton "marche"... Et se fut un redémarrage plutôt tumultueux !

_**- Non mais tu te fou de moi l'iceberg ?! T'as cru que ma chambre c'était un hôtel pour sdf ou quoi ?! Vire de là c'est hors de question que j'te laisse squatter !!!**_

_**- Je t'en pris Ren j'veux pas retourner là-bas ! Si tu veux on échange de chambre ok ? Du moment que je les entends plus moi ca me va !**_

_**- He... ??**_

_**- Bah oui... Yoh et Anna. C'est mes voisins de chambre et ils ont d'autres priorités avant dormir, si tu vois c'que je veux dire... Ca va faire plus de deux heures ! Faut croire qu'ils marchent au diésel ces deux là !!**_

Ren ne saisi pas tout de suite les sous-entendus de l'aïnou... Quand il comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait, son teint mât et soyeux se colorisa d'une légère trainée rouge. Dubitatif devant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il décida malgré tout de mettre en application ce que les hommes appellent : La solidarité masculine (tient ca existe vraiment ça ? lol) en laissant Horo rester ici pour cette nuit...

_**- Tss... Ok c'est bon. Mais j'te préviens : Dès demain tu fou le camp l'esquimau !!**_

_**- Je peux vraiment ? Youpi !**_

_**- Maintenant tais-toi et dort si non tu finis dans le couloir !**_

* * *

**Horo :** 0.0...... Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit entendre Yoh et Anna faire *BIP* ?!

**Yukiya :** Parce que j'ai décidé que ce serait comme ça !

**Ren :** Jamais je laisserais ce mec dormir avec moi. J'aurais trop peur d'atraper une pnomonie xD

**Horo :** Qu'est ce que t'as dis le requin ?!

**Ren : **Rien du tout l'iceberg.

**Yukiya :** En tout cas si vous ragez pour si peu... Attendez de voir le deuxième chapitre et vous comprendrez ce que "esprit tordu" veut dire !! =P

**Ren te Horo :** .... 0.0

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre.... Le lemon viendra au second donc patience =)

En attendant.... Reviews ? please ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Kiss and fire. **

Le silence velouté et muet qui embaumait la chambre offrait à Horo le loisir de se reposer enfin. Tout du moins, ça aurait été le cas si la température ambiante n'avait pas été aussi basse. En effet, l'épaisse couverture en laine ne suffisait pas à balayer l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait dans la pièce. Frigorifié de la tête aux pieds, le jeune aïnou tentait de dissimulé au mieux les tremblements incontrôlés de son corps en proie au froid... Ren de son côté, semblait lui aussi endurer la morsure gelée de l'air. Le silence demeura jusqu'au moment où Horo réussit à articulé une phrase à moitié compréhensible entre deux claquement de dents :

**- Wooof... Et benh dis donc ils sont radins sur le chauffage dans cette maison !**

**- Ca m'ennuie de l'avouer, mais là je suis bien d'accore avec toi... Ca caille un max dans cette piaule !**

Après ce bref échange, le calme retomba de nouveau... Pourtant, petit à petit et dans un élan similaire, les deux corps qui logeaient dans ce même lit commencèrent inconsciemment à se rapprochés. Bientôt, le dos de Ren vint se heurté à celui d'Horo. Celui-ci rougit légèrement, mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Au contraire, il renforça le contact physique qui s'était instauré entre eux en s'appuyant avec plus d'assurance contre Ren. La chaleur qui se dégageait de cette présence derrière lui le réchauffa doucement, imprégnant chaque parcelle de son être d'une infinie douceur ainsi que d'une brûlure suave et plaisante. Le visage de Ren était saupoudré d'un mince voile rosé qui s'étendait de ses pommettes à son nez. Prenant conscience de la proximité entre leur deux corps, ce dernier fut tenté de s'écarté du jeune aïnou...

**- Hum... Je crois que je vais aller chercher une autre couverture dans le placard.**

Il se leva, rompant la liaison entre lui et son partenaire. Son dos, à présent dénudé du bouclier de chair qui l'avait protégé du froid, fut assaillit par les ardeurs gelées de la température. Alors que le jeune chinois entreprenait de s'extirper de l'édredon, Horo se redressa et lui saisit le poignet. Ren détourna le regard vers son interlocuteur, à la fois surpris et embarrassé.

**- C'est pas la peine ! Regarde on commençait à peine à se réchauffer ! Et puis de toute façon ça m'étonnerait qu'il y est d'autres couettes mises à notre disposition.**

Ren écarquilla les yeux une fois encore, et la même expression qu'il avait précédemment eu lorsqu'Horo lui avait demandé de l'héberger se dessina sur son visage. De plus en plus désorienté et incrédule face à la situation, il balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensible entre ses lèvres avant de se blottir sous l'épaisse couverture. Horo lui offrit son sourire le plus aguicheur et gracieux en guise de remerciements. Cette fois-ci, les deux jeunes protagonistes s'étaient mis face à face... Bien que leurs corps ne soient plus en contact, on pouvait lire dans leurs regards l'envie de se rapprocher encore un peu afin d'augmenter la vivacité de cette douce chaleur qui émanait de leur proximité. Le halo rouge pâle colorait toujours leurs joues et leurs souffles se mélangeaient presque tant ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Horo, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de Ren, découvrit au combien il était agréable de le contempler... Il entreprit de détailler chaque parcelle de sa figure tandis que lui-même se perdait dans ses réflexions... Sa peau basanée comme du cuivre, ses lèvre pâles comme si elles se nourrissaient de neige, ses yeux clos ornés de long cils, ses cheveux fin et soyeux chamarrés de violet... Horo le trouvait charmant, il était inutile de la nier. Il se trouvait assurément ridicule et même idiot d'avoir décelé une telle splendeur dans un être aussi exécrable que Ren. Mais cela importait peu, car dans l'instant il ne voyait que lui et rien d'autre. Si le jeune chinois avait ouvert les yeux... Qu'aurait-il pensé ?

**- Tsss... Tu perds la boule mon pauvre Horo !**

Après une bref claque mentale, Horo se détourna de Ren pour se mettre sur le dos. Il n'était pas normal qu'il est été attiré par lui, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes ! Après tout Ren restait Ren. Magnifique ou pas s'était un garçon. Et pas n'importe quel garçon : Un empoté qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Alors qu'il réordonnait son esprit, le jeune aïnou senti la couette frémir autour de lui. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Ren et s'aperçu que ce dernier grelottait faiblement. Hésitant, il s'approcha furtivement de son partenaire et passa un bras part dessus son épaule, puis le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se plaqué contre son torse... Peu de temps après, les tremblements qui sillonnaient le corps du jeune chinois se dissipèrent et sa respiration redevient régulière.

**- ...Si il se réveille je suis un homme mort.**

**- Il est déjà réveillé... Imbécile. **

Horo eu un léger sursaut lorsque la voix de Ren perça faiblement le silence. Il voulu d'abord le repousser pour éviter que ce dernier ne se fâche, mais contre tout attente, se fût le jeune chinois qui crispa ses mains sur le t-shirt de l'aïnou.

**- Reste c'est bon... Au moins je n'ai pas froid.**

La situation était de moins en moins crédule et Horo se demandait si son coéquipier ne parlait pas tout simplement dans son sommeil. Apparemment non... Le souffle tamisé et brûlant de Ren, toujours niché entre ses bras, chatouillait sa clavicule, déclenchant un série de frissons involontaires sur sa peau. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Une telle scène ne pouvait se produire. En tout cas pas entre Ren et lui. C'était absurde... Horo ne comprenait plus ni comment ni pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là, et il en allait de même pour le jeune chinois. Interdits, confus et embarrassés, les deux être qui se serraient mutuellement l'un contre l'autre hésitaient à faire un quelconque mouvement.

**- Ren... C'est un peu étrange. Je devrais peut-être retourner dans ma chambre...**

Le concerné se dégagea doucement de l'emprise d'Horo puis, gardant toujours ses mains crispées sur son t-shirt, encra son regard ambré dans celui de son partenaire. Les prunelles azurs du jeune aïnou s'égarèrent docilement à travers la plénitude offerte par la vision utopique de ces deux soleils... C'était si irréel, si étrange et si merveilleux à la fois. La logique perdait toute sa philosophie dans ces deux puis de lumières. Il n'osait plus bouger, plus respirer. L'imaginaire était si beau à côté du tangible. Pourquoi se priver d'un moment d'évasion aussi incroyable que celui-ci ? Il aurait fallu être fou pour tenter d'y échapper !

**- Horo... **

Son nom résonnait invraisemblablement à travers l'espace qui les entourait : leur espace, celui qu'ils avaient créé ensemble, cette petite bulle hors d'atteinte du monde extérieur où ils trouvaient refuge... Horo senti alors une pression douce et suave sur ses lèvres. Ce contact était sucré, ardent, délectable. Il avait un goût mielleux qui éveillait en lui la gourmandise et le désir d'en avoir encore plus. Il mit un certain temps avant de saisir la situation : Ren l'avait embrassé. Le soleil s'était couché derrière ses paupières et ses lèvres brûlaient à présent d'ardeur et de passion. Fasciné par la réunion de leurs deux êtres, il ne pu s'empêcher d'approfondir leur baiser. L'effleurement de leurs langues qui valsaient ensemble faisait naître en eux un désir vigoureux et indomptable. Ce baiser passa de la timidité à la douceur, puis de la douceur à la fougue, pour finir imprégné d'une frénésie sans égal. Les deux jeunes amants ne rompirent cette union que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus assez d'air pour respirer. Leurs souffles saccadés se faisaient de plus en plus rauques et insistants.

**- Ren, tu es sûr que ça va ? Je veux dire... Merde à la fin ! Deux mecs ensembles. C'est bizarre.**

Le jeune chinois fixa une fois encore son regard dans le siens, puis brusquement, se positionna au dessus du corps d'Horo. Ce dernier eu un léger sursaut et l'observa avec des yeux inquiets. Ren quand à lui, entreprit de défaire bouton par bouton la chemise de pyjama de son partenaire. Une fois son torse mis à nu, il fit errer ses mains frêles et soyeuses sur la peau immaculée du jeune aïnou, lui arrachant quelques gémissements lorsqu'il s'attardait sur ses pectoraux crispés par le désir. Se penchant vers son visage, il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avants de venir suçoter son cou...

* * *

**Horo et Ren :** ....... 0.0

**Yukiya :** Patapé ^^

**Horo :** C'est quoi ce *BIP BIP BIP* !! Jamais je pourrais admirer un orque domestique !

**Ren :** Et jamais je voudrais me faire admirer par un esquimau à deux bal !!

**Yukiya :** Mais c'est que le début alors attendez avant de me tuer...

**Horo et Ren :** QUOI ?!!

Bon et bien voilà ce sera tout pour le deuxième chapitre ^^.

Petit début de lemon mais rien de bien méchant pour le moment... Troisième chapitre un peu plus « chaud » lol =P


End file.
